Undesirables
by GrimoireSanguine
Summary: Merilineth is a Bosmer who was cursed by Namira at birth. Trying to find her place in the world she finds herself joining the Crimson Blades, a guild founded by the Dragonborn to serve as a home to those that have no place in the normal world. Here she will either learn to control her dark powers, or be consumed by them.
1. Chapter 1

Merilineth crouched low in the bushes just outside of Whiterun. She was out of the guards view and far away enough that the light from their torches couldn't reach her. She checked the bandages on her left arm, making sure they were bound tight and that no skin was showing. The bandages were covered in blood and dirt, but she could always obtain new ones at the local healer or the temple. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she stood up and began waling up to the city gates.

"Hold there traveler, what business do you have entering the city this late at night?"

Merilineth cleared her parched throat and said, "Just stopping for the night, I'm on my way to Markarth to visit family and was hoping to rest at the local inn." This was a lie of course. She had no family, she had no friends, and she had been forced to wander from hold to hold in order to avoid her secret from being discovered. If she were to tell the guards the real reason she was going to Markarth they would probably turn her over to the Vigilants, or turn her away from the gates.

The guard was silent, his gaze fixed on her arm which she slid behind her back to keep him from looking to closely. Finally he spoke again, causing Merilineth to jump slightly.

"Well okay then, just be careful. There is a murderer on the loose and the last thing I need is to find your corpse stuffed in a barrel when I make my rounds."

Merilineth nodded and quickly stepped through the gate into the city. Aside from the torches of the few guards patrolling the Plains District. She had also lied about planning to stay at the inn, the few septims she had left would by her some bread and cheap mead for breakfast. She needed to find a place to sleep as far away the guard patrols as possible so she headed towards the Wind District. It wasn't long before she could hear footsteps closing in behind her.

Merilineth assumed that this person was the murderer, simply because they were trying their hardest to sneak up on her, and failing miserably. Suddenly she had to stop and lean against the wall as intense pain shot through her arm.

_Not now, _she cried internally, _I just got here. I haven't even eaten yet. _That's when she realized her mistake. In her haste to find rags to cover her arm with and get to the city before it was too dark to navigate the roads, she had forgotten to feed. However she had no time to regret her error, because the person following her had finally caught up and grabbed her from behind.

She could tell by the smell it was an Nord. His arm was wrapped around her and he had a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Still she tried to wiggle out of grasp, but the hunger was taking over her body and making it numb. The man whispered in her ear, "Such a pretty young thing, tell me darling are you as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?" His breath reeked of booze and his hand smelled like he hadn't washed in weeks, but she could also smell the sweet scent of flesh and blood. It was enough to drive her crazy and her predatory instincts were starting to kick in. Saliva began to fill her mouth and her body once numb was starting to gain strength. Merilineth tried to fight back at first, but her live was on the line here so it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Her attacker threw her down, but she quickly rolled away and got on her feet. He drew a long curved hunting knife from his belt and held it in front of him, a wicked grin on his face. All the moving around had caused the bandages to loosen and they slid to the ground. The smile on the murderer's face quickly disappeared and a look of sheer terror was plastered on his face.

"M-monster...you're a monster! Stay away from me!" He shouted as he got a good look at what was under the bandages, and started to run away.

_Well..._Merilineth thought as she lunged at the slab of meat attempting to prolong his pitiful life, _at least I don't need to worry about breakfast any more._


	2. Chapter 2

Merilineth woke up to the sun in her eyes, a full stomach, a dead body, her arm wrapped up in the dirty blood soaked bandages she didn't remember putting on, and about seven Whiterun guards with weapons drawn.

"Stop right there monster! We have you surrounded so stay right where you are!" The guard that spoke already had an arrow drawn and two others were getting ready to do the same. Realizing her situation would probably only get worse if she tried to resist, Merilineth decided to stay put and wait until they brought her to the prison, then make her escape. A large man in a full suit of iron armor made his way over to where the guard who spoke first stood.

"What do you have to report soldier?" Spoke the Nord in iron.

"Brenuin came to us about an hour ago sir, said a man was torn apart and that the killer was sleeping a few feet away from the body. We thought he was drunk so no one took it to seriously, but later when we went to investigate we found out he was telling the truth"

The armored man looked at the body and then at Merilineth, "She did this?"

"Aye sir, at least we think so. She was sleeping near the body and she's covered in blood."

"Hmmmm."

"Should we bring her to Dragonsreach Sinmir?" The Nord Sinmir looked at her with disgust. "No, I don't know if your some kind of werewolf or vampire but I'm not going to take any risks. I say we just kill her and put an end to these murders for good."

This suggestion seemed like a goo idea to many of the guards who either nodded or gave a grunt of approval. To Merilineth however this was worst case scenario. She wasn't sure if she could take on eight armed guards, all much bigger than her, or even be able to move before they could fire their arrows from already drawn bows. However, she always had _that_. She reached for her left arm, ready to remove her wrappings. She just hoped the shock would stall the guards long enough for her to run through them.

Before anyone could make a move though, someone shouted out, "What in oblivion is going on here?" Looking past Sinmir Merilineth could see a woman wearing black leather armor combined with red fabric, with a black hood and short cloak obscuring her face. But she could make out some locks of long black hair that hung out from the hood.

"This doesn't concern you citizen, turn around now and we won't arrest you for preventing justice from being carried out." said the captain of the guard.

"Justice? Since when is executing an unarmed young Bosmer girl considered justice Sinmir?" Spoke the woman who pulled back her hood so that they could see her face.

As she pulled of the hood a strong breeze blew past them causing the woman's thick raven hair to almost come alive and make her look incredibly heroic. She was beautiful, Her face and skin were pale smooth. The mysterious woman's lips were a lovely shade of red and her eyes glowing yellow orange with long black eyelashes. Apparently Sinmir and the others knew the enchanting Nord woman, because their eyes looked like they were about to fly out of their head.

"Lady Serana I'm sorry, I-I had no idea it was you!" Sinmir squeaked, his deep voice now sounding much like a mouse chased by a cat. He quickly clear his throat and spoke again, his voice now much deeper than it was before Serana had shown up. "Well you see, this young lady is responsible for the recent murders that have been occurring throughout the hold."

The wind had died out and Serana pushed her hair from her face and then folded her arms. "Just who told you that may I ask?"

"Uh, it was Brenuin milady."

"and you believed him?

"Well...yes. She was passed out next to the victim and her body is soaked in blood."

Serana walked over to the remnants of the Nord that had attacked Merilineth and crouched down to examine it. After about a minute she stood up again, this time holding the same hunting knife that had been used to threaten the young wood elf, with the arm still attached to it.

"Commander Sinmir could you please come look at the body?" Sinmir nodded and reluctantly walked over to to the corpse. Serana asked, "What do you notice about it?"

"Er..well it looks like it was eaten and um...his arm was torn off."

"Yes exactly, not only that but doesn't this knife look like the one described in the report on the recent murders?" Sinmir nodded his head slowly, starting to realize what Serana was implying.

"Now if the murder weapon was being held by this man, and not that young girl over there, that would mean...?" Serana looked at the captain waiting for him to finish the sentence. Slowly the confused look on his face turned to one of realization and he said, "It means that she isn't the killer and...that...we..."

"Almost killed an innocent woman for a crime she didn't commit."

The faces of the guards were filled with shame, while Merilineth was relieved to be clear of suspicion. Until one the guards asked, "Well if she wasn't the killer then how did his body wind up like this?" She looked to the woman named Serana, wondering if she had figured it out. The woman was clearly smarter than just about every Nord Merilineth had ever met, but the woman simply shrugged and then stared deeply into Sinmir's eyes. "That doesn't matter to you anymore, when you got here the body was burned to a crisp, the case of the Whiterun murders is closed and you are glad there were no further victims."

Sinmir and the guards all nodded, the eyes looked glazed and dopey smiles were on each of their faces. "Of course, I'm just glad no one else got hurt." Sinmir turned to Merilineth and offered her a hand. "Are you all right miss? This is no place for a young girl like you. Would you like to go to the healer at the temple?"

Of course she didn't want to go to the temple, so she shook her head and stood on her own. "Thank you but I'll be fine, you've been very helpful sir." This was obviously a lie, the guards had been about as helpful as a wooden sword in a fight with a giant. However, Serana had done something that added an extra dose of stupid to their brains so Sinmir took it as praise and his silly grin grew even bigger and he and his men began to put away their weapons and drag the body away.

Merilineth turned to go too, but was stopped when Serana took her by the arm and began walking towards a house next to the blacksmith's shop.

"Well thank you for all of your help but I had best be off now so bye now!" but she could free herself from the Nord's grip. Despite her thin figure Serana had a grip like a dragon's maw, not that Merilineth had even been held in the mouth of a dragon, or even seen one. "Oh no, you owe me for that. I want answers, but first you need a bath. You reek and I doubt you'll get far looking like that." Serana pulled out a key and opened the door pushing Merilineth through and then locking the door behind them. Merilineth didn't really care though, she was really looking forward to a bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the appearance of the house from the outside the inside was well furnished, and the bath Serana had mentioned was of dwarven make, the shelves were lined with all manners of soaps and oils but Merilineth chose one that smelled like snowberries. After a few minutes of soaking in the tub she heard a knock at the door and a Nord woman with dark brown hair wearing steel armor stepped inside. She placed a pile on the table next to Merilineth, causing the Bosmer to lower herself into the water to hide anything the woman might see. As the Nord turned to leave she spoke, "When you are finished with the bath Lady Serana will meet you upstairs, try not to keep her waiting to long." To which Merilineth replied with a short nod. As soon as the woman left Merilineth stepped out of the bath and inspected the pile. There was a dry cloth for drying off, a fresh set of clothes and a satchel that was empty, but nothing to cover her arm with, and the bandages from earlier had probably been thrown out with her ragged clothing. Thankfully the cloth towel was just big enough to cover her arm, though it was now damp. She hurried to put on the outfit brought to her, brown leather pants with a black belt, brown boots, and a red long sleeved shirt. She rolled up the left sleeve and wrapped the towel around her arm before stepping out of the bathing room.

She saw the Nord stirring a pot by the front door so it looked like Merilineth couldn't just run out without talking to Serana, and the windows were all to narrow for even her to squeeze through or the weren't able to be opened. It wasn't like she was not grateful for the help and the clothes...and the bath...and the shoes. However the idea of having to speak with a lady that holds some authority over the captain of the guard, who would also probably ask her questions an expect answers, mad her nervous. Seeing no other option she started up the small stairs an approached the double doors on the second floor. As she raised her fist to knock the door swung open.

* * *

Serana started filling out her report while she waited for the Bosmer girl downstairs to finish bathing. She had come to Whiterun on orders to investigate the recent murders going on in the city. Her investigation was going along fine, but she never expected to find the murderer already dead, and a strange young girl to have been the one to have killed him. She was shocked when she first saw the scene, a blood soaked Bosmer surrounded by armed guards, even the girls appearance was odd, bright white hair and pale skin with red eyes, yet she was not a vampire. How the girl managed to tear a man to pieces like that was what intrigued her the most. She didn't smell of lycanthrope so that ruled out one possibility, maybe she was a conjurer? However there was no trace of a summoning spell. Putting down her quill in frustration The vampire woman stood to go and get some lunch, but when she opened the door she saw the Bosmer standing there frozen mid knock with her eyes popping out of her head. The look on the girl's face was so comical Serana could't help but chuckle, though that seemed to make things worse as her laugh came out more sinister sounding than intended. Trying to salvage the situation Serana asked her if she was hungry, and the girl replied, "Meep!"

* * *

Dinner was venison stew for Merilineth and the Nord, whose name was Lydia, and what looked like wine but did _not _smell like wine for Serana. As they sat by the fire Merilineth tried to eat as slowly as possible to avoid having to speak.

_Please don't ask me anything, pleasedon'taskmeanything!_

"So," began Serana,

"_Shit," _thought Merilineth,

"What brought you to Whiterun?"

***_sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp...sluuuuuuuuuurr rrrrrrrppppppppppppp*_**

"Hmmmmm fascinating," Serana reached over and took her bowl away, "Now try saying it in a language I understand."

Merilineth let out a long sigh, "On my way to the Reach to meet with my family."

Serana took a sip from her chalice, then asked, "What's the real reason?"

"...you caught me I'm actually the reincarnation of Julianos on my way to spread knowledge and happiness to the savages known as the Forsworn. Now can I have my stew back?"

Serana handed her back her bowl and Merilineth began eating again, but after a few bites looked up at Serana who was staring at her and no longer smiling. After a brief and awkward silence Serana let out a long sigh and took another sip of her drink. However when she sighed Merilineth caught smell off Serana's breath, and a _very _familiar smell. Clearing her throat she asked, "What kind of drink is that?"

"Blood."

Realization dawned on Merilineth and she stood from the table, though Lydia seemed unfazed, _Maybe she's a thrall. "_You're a vampire!"

The vampire placed her chalice down and folded her hands on her lap.

"And what are you my dear?"

Merilineth got ready to tear off her towel on her arm but stopped. What if she lost control, what if she hurt Lydia who might be under a spell?

Serana noticed her movements and looked at her arm, "Does it have something to do with what you're hiding under there?"

"I don't want a fight, just unlock the door and I'll leave."

Merilineth's request was met by the sound of the air being torn in two, behind her to large black skeleton's wielding fearsome swords stepped out of a purple vortex.

"Interesting offer," said Serana, "lets discuss it." Merilineth let the towel come undone and float to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_Her arm, _thought Serana, _by the blood what's up with her arm? _The limb the girl was hiding reminded her of her father's arm while in his vampire lord form. Leathery skin covered thick muscle, and each finger was tipped with a sharp talon, but that was where the similarities ended. While her father's skin was sickly green her's was pitch black, mouths began to appear on it each one without lips and sporting pointed white teeth. The mouths opened and closed out of synch with each other, each one seeming to have a mind of its own and all of them seem hungry. Serana had never seen anything like it, and she has seen a lot in her years. Her first Wrathman went for a horizontal slice, and the girl raised her arm to block. The sword connect with her forearm and bit into her flesh, but she only staggered slightly. Looking closer Serana saw that where the sword had struck a mouth had formed and was holding the blade in place. The summoned skeleton pulled the sword free, to reveal a large bite shaped piece of his dragonbone sword missing.

_It can chew through dragon's bones? That certainly explains why the serial killer looked like he was mauled by an animal. _Mused the necromancer. The second Wrathman now made his move, slicing downward at the girl. She stepped sideways to avoid it, right into a bookcase. She then dove when the first Wrathman took a swing at her and cleaved the bookcase right in half. Lydia stopped eating at this point and placed her hear in between her hands with a frustrated sigh. She was going to have to clean that up later. Serana gave the poor housecarl a pat on the shoulder and smiled apologetically. The girl scrambled to get away from the skeletal warriors, but the second grabbed her by the ankle and lifted her off the floor.

"I didn't catch your name by the way." Serana said as she deemed the fight over. The only reply she received was a feral growl from the struggling Bosmer. Suddenly a black whiplike blur struck out at the Wrathman cutting off his arm from the elbow and letting the girl drop to the floor. As she stood Serana got a better look at the new addition, or rather additions. From one of the mouths on her forearm a black eel like creature had slithered out. It had no eyes, just jagged teeth that pointed outwards diagonally from the mouth. More of them began to rise from the mouths on the arm, and the black skin had spread to the girl's neck. The eel that appeared first was still holding the arm of the Wrathman and swallowed it whole. Serana could tell things were getting out of hand now, especially when she looked towards the girl's face. Black veinlike growth was spreading from her neck towards the rest of her, and her left eye had turned pure black as well. Deciding now was a good time to step in Serana grabbed a staff off the nearby shelf and used it to cast a spell of paralysis. It worked immediately as the Bosmer fell to the ground immobilized. Serana walked over and began to cast a sleeping spell. Subduing the savage girl.

* * *

Merilineth gained consciousness on an stone in a sea of black water. The rock was barely large enough for her to lie on. As she stood to examine her surroundings the sea level began to rise. It continued to rise as it began to touch her feet, and long black eels began to surface and swim towards her. One of the eels leapt out of the water right towards her face and she woke up. She was still confused though as she was looking down on an angry Nord pick up scattered books and mumble to herself. Merilineth realized she was upside down when she realized she was looking at the floor. Her body was held to the ceiling by a length of rope.

"Evening sleepy head." Sang out a voice she wished she didn't recognize. Her body was swung around to come face to face with the vampire Serana, and the first thing Merilineth said was, "Please don't eat me." She didn't care if it wasn't the bravest move, she didn't want to die yet.

"I'm not going to eat you."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"No, that's not it either."

"...Then what are you going to do with me?"

Serana drew and elven dagger and Merilineth flinched. "I'm going to take you to see my boss." and cut her loose.

* * *

"You work for the Dragonborn?" asked with Merilineth with surprise.

"That's right I help him run a guild. I don't know what you are, but he probably will."

"What kind of guild is it." There was no way she wanted anything to do with it if it was a guild like the Dark Brotherhood.

"Nothing specific really. We run errands, like jobs the companions won't do because they're too boring or sometimes work from the Jarls. So pretty much any kind of job except the illegal kind."

"So where are we going exactly?" Merilineth inquired.

"Helgen is where our headquarters are located. Andaren received the deed to the land after he helped drive the Empire out of Skyrim."

"I thought Helgen was destroyed, and who is Andaren?"

Serana stopped walking and turned to her, "You ask a lot of questions. Andaren is the Dragonborn and he repaired helgen enough to make it livable. I'm only gonna answer one more question so think before you ask it."

Merilineth first thought was _By the nine this guy must be freakin rich! _Then she asked, "How old are you?"

Serana laughed and said, "I don't really know, but I was around long before there was an empire."

"Heh...Granny."


End file.
